Inside Link's Hat
by CatX3
Summary: Marth and Roy steal Link's hat! What will they find? MAJOR ZELINK! Enjoy!


**So with the part where Marth and Roy are looking at the pictures, use your imagination on them ok? :) I discribed a few but definetly not all of them. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO NINTENDO**

"Marth! Marth! Marth!" Roy ran up to the prince and knocked his glass of milk aside. "Hey! I was drinking that you know!" "Ya I know." Roy grabbed Marth's arm and yanked him into his room, shutting the door behind him. "Guess what I got!" Marth opened his mouth to say an insult but was inturupted by Roy shushing him.

"Shh! You hear something?" Voices could be heard out in the hallway of the Smash Mansion. "Hey Zel." "Hi Link!" Marth and Roy ran to the door and as quietly as possible cracked the door open and stuck their heads out.

Link walked up to Zelda in his usual outfit - minus the hat. "Where's your hat, Link?" He sratched his head. "I don't know! Have you seen it?" She giggled. "No, but I think you should find it don't you?" "Ya, but- wait, why?" "Because..." She took a step closer and put her hands on his chest. "You don't look as cute without it on..." He blushed and looked around nervously. "I...I don't?" She laughed and hugged him. "I'm just kidding, you know you're always cute."

They both laughed and Zelda gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Marth sighed. "Why are we watching this?" He whispered. Link heard and turned his head to see them spying. His face turned into an annoyed expression and they quickly shut the door. "What was it, Link?" "Nothing, it's fine." "Phew..." They both sighed, relieved, when they heard footsteps going away from them.

_Knock Knock_

"Ah!" Roy jumped and shoved Marth into the bathroom. "What the-" "SHH!" He opened the dor to see Link standing there, arms crossed. "Well?" "What do you want?" Link rolled his eyes. "Why were you spying on me and Zelda?" Roy put his finger to his chin. "Spying...hmm...I'm not familiar with it..." Link sighed. "Alright, whatever. Do _you_ know where my hat is?" "Nope." He looked around real quick and whispered, "You know, I think Sonic took it as a prank." Link looked behind him and nodded. "Sure, I'll check. Thanks." Roy shut the door and laughed.

"Hey! How about letting me out now?" "Oh ya!" Roy ran to the bathroom door and opened it, revealing an angry Marth. "What was that abo-?" He was once again shushed by Roy. He held up Link's green kokori hat. "Hahaha!" Roy puffed out his chest and smiled. "Good right?" Marth rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, you stole Link's hat. You _are_ and animal Roy."

He laughed. "I know!" Marth then proceeded to walk towardss the door. "Wait!" Marth stopped and turned around. "What now?" "Where are you going?" His shoulders slumped and he sighed once again. "To get another glass of milk. I'm thirsty." He then turned and went to walk away. "Don't you want to see what's in his hat?" "Why would I?" He opened the door. Roy stuck his hand in the hat and searched around. He found something paper-like and pulled it out. He grinned when he saw what it was. "A picture of Zeldaaaa!"

Marth stopped in his tracks. He turned around and sped over to him. "Let me see that!" He took the photo from Roy and strared at it. In the picture, Zelda wore her usual outfit. It must have been taken in Hyrule because the surroundings look nothing like the Smash Mansion. She held one hand over her heart and the other out infront of her mouth, blowing a kiss.

Behind him Roy was emptying out the hat. "Man! He can figth a lot of stuff in here!" Marth spun around to find a pile of items on Roy's bed. "Uhh..." "Woah!" Marth walked over and they sifted through the items. "Ahh!" "What is it?" "A mini-bomb!" "Well get rid of it!" "Oh wait...it's not going off. Nevermind, false alarm." Marth smacked Roy's arm. "You idiot!" "...I know."

They continued looking through Link's possesions. "Lets see..." They sat down on the floor and wafted through item after item, all the while Marth holding onto the picture of the princess. "A pair of gloves? Oh...it's those 'golden gautlets' or whatever." "An ocarina? Hey Roy, this isn't the Ocarina of Time is it?" Marth showed Roy the small instrument. "No, it's like blue or something. That one's brown." "Wonder why he doesn't have that ocarina with him?" "Oh he does. He's told me before that he keeps it in his tunic pocket where it's 'close to his heart'." "Oh...heh."

They continued looking. "I see reading glasses." "Link has reading glassess?" "Haha! Apparently." "What else is there?" "A card!" "What?" Roy pulled out a light pink birthday card with flowers decorating the front. "Hm?" "Heh, let me read the inside to you." "Okay."

"_From your love I find my courage. __I find no place suitable to hide when I am with you. W__hat's life without someone like you? __That's a friend, someone you cherish. __I loved you the most when you cried for me. __You managed to bring a shield before they pierced my heart. __You swept all my enemies from my feet. __And gave me the ladder to stand high. __You are truly my best friend. __What's life without you? __On my way from the top of the tree. __Where I saw so many twigs. __Some of which were there to give me temporary support. __But many of them were simply there to add more injuries. __The moment I lost hope envisaging the unsmooth landing. __One simple but strong branch emerged. __And this branch happened to be you. __Its really funny but my spirit ran out of me. __At that moment I back to my mind. __I realized that I cant live without you. Because__ you are more than just my best friend. I love you._

_Happy Birthday Zel,_

_I love you_

_Link :)_"

Marth sniffed and whiped his eyes. "I didn't know Link was so passionate." "Ya ya, _I_ didn't know it was Zelda's birthday soon." "Ya me niether...ooh look!" "What is it?" "an SD card." They looked at each other for a minute. "Should we play it?" They smiled and nodded. "I'll get my laptop!" Roy ran into another room while Marth looked over the birthday card for Zelda.

Once Roy came back, his laptop was turned on and all charged up. "Gimmie the SD card!" Marth handed it to him and he insterted it into the slot in the laptop, it loaded almost instanly. "Boy is your laptop fast." "Yup." "I need a new one..." "Alright check it out!"

The card was mostly full. The pictures were displayed first and the videos afterword. The pictures were all of Link and Zelda. A few were of Zelda wearing Link's hat, Link riding Epona, both of them playing the ocarina, and Link holding Zelda bridal style.

They looked at each other. "Should we play the videos...?" Marth's eyebrows moved up and down. "I think we have to." Roy smiled and clicked on thefirst video.

_Link held the camera so it was facing him. "Ok, so it's 9:00 in the morning. And the anniversery of the day me and Zelda first met. I'm gonna wake her up now." He moved the camera so he was standing behind it. He opened the door infront of him and saw Zelda sleeping peacefully under her covers. He sat down next to her and poked her softly. "Zelda...wake up." Her eyes slowly opened and she gasped when she saw the camera. "Link! Is...is that a camera?" "Why yes it is Princess." She giggled and gently pushed him away. She covered her face with her hand. "No! Link I don't look camera-worthy when I first get up!" "Oh come on, Zel. You always look beautiful..." She blushed and smiled at him. Link quickly turned the camera to his blushing face then back to Zelda. "Do you know what day it is?" "Is it...the Anniversery?" "Yup." She smiled and ran up towards the camera and hugged Link. He turned the camera so it could see them hugging. Zelda leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, causing Link's face to turn red. _

Roy smiled. "They have a sweet realationship, wouldn't you say?" He looked over at Marth, who wasn't smiling. "Eh." "Whatever, lets watch another one."

_Link was once again standing behind the camera. He walked into a room with a big TV and three couches. Zelda sat on the main couch, licking an orange ice pop. She noticed Link and smiled. "Oh hey!" A piece of popsicle flying out of her mouth in the process. She laughed and covered her mouth with her hand. Link chuckled and dipped the camera to view his feet for a quick second. She licked her popsicle and patted the couch next to her. Link walked over and sat down next to her. "You know you're the only person I know who can be sexy while licking a popsicle." Zelda laughed and playfully smacked his arm. "Come on!" "I'm serious!" Zelda took the camera from him and held it out infront of them. "If you think I'm so sexy then why don't you-" She couldn't finish because Link had grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her waist. Link pushed Zelda against the couch as she giggled. Then Zelda ended the video._

"Woah!" Marth laughed. "Liiiiitle too much information there huh?" They both laughed. "Lets watch another one!"

_Again, Link was holding the camera. They were outside, probably in Hyrule Field. He looked up a huge tree and saw Zelda sitting on the highest branch- which was pretty high. "So...uhh...why did Darunia put me up here again?" Link smiled at the camera for a second. "I dunno, something about a 'trust building exercise'?" Zelda nervously bit her lip. "Umm...ok. Then, what am I suppossed to do?" "He wants to see if you trust me enough to jump." "Then you'll catch me?" "If you trust me!" "Of course I do, Link! With my life you know that. But is this really necesary?" "Tell that to Darunia!". Link walked away and set the camera down, and aimed it so it could see Link standing beneath the tree. "Ok ready?" "Ok..." She jumped and screamed all the way down. "Catch me!" Link held out his arms and Zelda fell into them. She had her eyes shut and was breathing heavily. Then she opened them and saw Link holding her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Now we don't have to do that everyday do we?" Link smirked. "Only this everyday." He kissed her again. Then the video must have ran out of battery..._

"'Trust building exercise'. Haha!" Roy laughed. "This is fun." "Well for you, for me I'm watching proof that Zelda doesn't love me." "Oh come on, You know you're enjoying it!"

_When the video started it wasn't Link holding the camera. Instead, it was Toon Link. He ran down the hallway in the Smash Mansion. He turned the camera so it was facing him. "Hehe! I got Link's camera! Now I'm gonna see what Link and Zelda are doing! xD" He turned the camera back around and ran up to a door. He chuckled and slowly pushed the door open. He stuck the camera in the room and giggled. Link and Zelda were lying down on the couch, making out. Toony turned the camera back on him and stuck his toungre out while he rolled his eyes. He turned the cmaera back on them and shouted, "GROSS!" They immediatly seperated and glared at Toony. Zelda put her hand over her mouth in shock and Link grabbed his sword and chased after him. "TOON LINK!" "AHHHH!" He dropped the camera so it could film them running down the hall. Zelda stormed over and picked up the camera and angrily ended the video. _

Marth and Roy laughed. "That was funny!" "Haha! Ya!" Then they heard a knock at the door. Roy quickly scrambled to pick up all of the evidence and put everything back in Link's hat. He took out the SD card and shoved it in the hat. Marth opened the door and saw Zelda leaning up against the wall. Roy threw the hat under the pillows on the bed. Zelda took a step closer to Marth and put her hands on his chest. "Hey Marth...what's up?"

He stuttered and blushed. "Uhh I uhh umm uhh..." She giggled and pushed him onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and he had a huge grin on his face. Roy stood their in shock. Zelda leaned closer so their lips were only inches apart. "Say...do you know where Link's hat is?" She batted her eyelashes flirtasiously. "If you tell me where it is...I'll..." She put her hand on his cheek and smirked. He laughed nervously and pointed at he pillows above them. He then closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

Zelda reached up under the pillows and grabbed his hat. "Thanks Marth!" She jumped off of him and out into the hallway, directly into Link's arms. "Here's your hat, sweety." She kissed his cheek and put the hat back on him. "Thanks Zel."

Roy's mouth was still open in shock, and Marth still lie on the bed with wide eyes. Then Roy snapped out of it. "She totally tricked you man!" He then toppled over on the floor laughing. Marth sat up and rolled his eyes. "SHUT UP!"

Link laughed when Zelda told him about what happened. "Whatever, as long as I look cute again." Zelda tilted her head. "Huh?" "You said I don't look cute without my hat!" She giggled. "Oh Link, I was just kidding! You're _always_ cute. Hat or no hat!" She kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled a half smile. "I don't think I believe you yet..."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How about now?" She kissed him passionately over and over again.

Once they seperated, Link had a big smile on his face. He took her hand and they walked down the hallway. "By the way...you didn't happen to look in my hat...did you?"

**That is a question that I have wondered ever since the begining of the year: "Is it possible to look sexy while licking and ice cream cone?" I don't think it is...cuz you hafta have your tounge out and all that stuff, I don't know. I just can't see it, can you? oh well. Apparently Zelda can work ANYTHING. lol ;) review plz. thx BYE! :D**


End file.
